


Something Better Than Socks (or a Blaster)

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A lot of jyn and the crew as family with jyn/cassian, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Team as Family, its very quiet but theres a definite nod to ace!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: Jyn is getting everyone a gift and gets stumped on what to get Cassian because she wants it to be special. So she asks everyone else for advice, with varying results.





	Something Better Than Socks (or a Blaster)

The hangar was mostly empty.

Jyn wandered in, avoiding the pair of pilots and the droid milling about. She didn’t take it personally when they turned to leave as soon as she passed. It was late; the rebels were already yawning as they headed for the barracks. So she stood aside, scanning the area covertly. The older pilot, his scarred cheek crinkling with a smile when he caught her looking—was she really that out of practice?—jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards a pile of crates in the corner.

When she raised an eyebrow at him he shrugged and kept walking. Still, Jyn waited until he was out of sight before picking her way towards the shipping containers he had motioned to. They were next to a smaller shuttle, and as she walked towards them she heard the sound of familiar muttering.

Bodhi was sitting on one of the larger crates, his gangly legs drawn up and his back braced against the ship. He didn’t seem to notice her presence, busily drumming his fingers on his thigh. But he didn’t jump when she nudged him with her elbow, so she nudged him again.

“Hey, I need your help,” Jyn said, sitting down next to him, “and it’s important.”

Without looking up from the datapad he was using to run diagnostics, Bodhi nodded.

“Are you even listening?”

“Yes, yes, I am. But there’s something wrong with Rogue Two’s thrusters.” He winced, and waved the datapad at her frantically enough that she leaned back. “Not that that’s its _actual_ designation! It’s a stolen Imperial cargo ship, yes, but it’s the wrong model and I just thought—”

“Bodhi!” Jyn punched him lightly in the arm. “It’s fine, I’m not judging.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good then.” He rubbed his forehead, smearing carbon streaks across it. “Sorry, what did you want my help with?”

Some of the tension left her shoulders at his puzzled smile, and she smiled back before she grabbed a rag to wipe his face with. He yelped, trying to wriggle away and looking frantically around as the same time. Whether he was checking to make sure there was no one around to witness her wrestling him into submission, or was hoping for a rescue, Jyn didn’t know. But she didn’t let him go until she had cleaned off most of the grime, and she nodded in approval.

“Better. When was the last time you used the sonic, anyway?”

“You sound like Cassian!” Bodhi finger combed his mussed hair away from his face. “Didn’t you need my help?”

“Right.” Jyn groaned. “Cassian. I need a present for Cassian.”

“Present? Is it his life day?” Bodhi’s somewhat aggrieved expression turned into something more akin to panicked, and Jyn hurriedly reassured him.

“No! It’s…well on Coruscant there was this thing where everyone gave each other presents. ‘Festival of Life’, I think. It lasted a week, and…my family used to do it.”

Jyn slumped, playing with one of the wires sticking out of the shuttle until Bodhi took it from her and closed the panel. He didn’t say anything. So she straightened up with a sigh, and shrugged.

“I have a family again. For some reason I decided I wanted to give everyone something.”

The datapad was beeping, but Bodhi ignored it. He put his arm around Jyn instead, hugging her tight; and she in turn put her arm around his bony waist. Even if it was hard to acknowledge how much they meant to her sometimes—she could still hear Saw yell about _dangerous attachments_ when Bodhi and Cassian smiled over something Chirrut said, as Baze laughed—it got easier every day. Especially when she could see how much it meant to them, too.

Still, she wasn’t completely comfortable with allowing so many feelings at once, and she pushed Bodhi gently away and cleared her throat.

“Anyway, I’ve got something for everyone but Cassian and that’s including K2. So I could use some suggestions.”

“I don’t, uh, think I’m the right person to ask?” Bodhi fiddled with the frayed edges of his cuffs, pulling at threads. “The only thing I can think of is new parts for that U-wing he bartered off that junker the other week. Or an upgrade for his blaster? But you do that sort of thing for him anyway and you probably wanted this to be special…”

“I did.”

They both lapsed into silence. But Jyn didn’t stay still for long, stretching and giving Bodhi another light punch to the arm. He laughed and returned her jab with a gentle nudge with his shoulder, and Jyn smiled. There was no point in moping and she didn’t want to make him feel bad about it, which he was entirely too likely to do. He probably already was, the way his forehead was wrinkled and how he kept chewing at his lip.

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure this out.” She hopped down off the crate, and ducked under the wires still hooked up. “I managed the rest of you, after all.”

“You did? Right! You did.”

Jyn could see it in his face, the mix of delight that she had gotten him a present and the horror that he had nothing to give her. So she propped her hands on her hips, and scowled at him with all the practice years of being a belligerent criminal gave her.

“…Oh, and Bodhi?”

“Y-yes?”

“If I find out you spent a bunch of credits or inconvenienced yourself in _any way_ to get me something in return, I’ll make you eat it.”

And satisfied with his frantically genuine nodding, she left.

 

***

 

“You’re asking us for advice?” Baze didn’t pause in the stitching of his jumpsuit, sewing a patch over the blaster burn through the elbow. “Really?”

Stepping lightly over the scattered clothes and scraps, Chirrut moved the robes Jyn was in danger of tripping on before she got to them. He laughed as she waded into his and his partner’s quarters, trying to avoid anything that looked pointed; there were scissors and awls everywhere. The two men were working their way through a round of monthly mending, and Jyn made a face as she pulled a stray needle out of her boot.

“No, I’m asking _you_ for advice. I already know what Chirrut would suggest, and I’m not in the mood.”

Baze snorted, and the man in question moved a measuring tape right before she got tangled up in it. He wrapped it into a loop which he handed to Baze, picking up a couple of torn shirts that looked the worse for wear. Innocently smiling with his hands full of sand-coloured material, Chirrut motioned Jyn towards a newly cleared chair.

“Why do you say that, little kyber-heart?”

“Because Cassian isn’t my father.” She shook her head, declining to sit. “He’s not going to like whatever I get him just on principle.”

“Love is why a parent treasures any gift from their child, and the captain loves you.” Chirrut laughed, settling into the chair. “Well, to be fair he loves you in a different manner, but—”

Jyn didn’t wait for him to finish. She turned on her heel, beet red, and almost tripped over one last robe she suspected was left there on purpose as she hurried out.

 

***

 

“K2?”

“No.”

“It’s for Cassian.”

 “…Oh, very well. What?”

The droid didn’t pause in stacking the boxes of supplies on the tallest shelves in the storeroom, looking at her with what was absolutely a sigh. It was a vast improvement over his usual response of diligently ignoring her, and Jyn sat on one of the boxes he had yet to stack.

“I need your help finding a gift for him.”

“Ask Bodhi,” K2 said, pushing her aside to get the box behind her.

“I did.”

“Chirrut and Baze?”

Jyn studied the floor. “Yes.”

Picking up the last crate—apart from the one Jyn was sitting on—K2 paused. His eyes focused and refocused, clearly running through his other options.

“Don’t even think about suggesting any of the other rebels.” Jyn snorted. “I almost punched the last one in the face when they suggested I just strip down and wait in his bunk."

“That is a _terrible_ idea.” Even for a droid he sounded beyond offended. “Cassian would hate anyone naked in his bed. He inexplicably approves of _you_ being there, but only when clothed.”

“I’m aware.”

Standing with the box poorly balanced in his mismatched hands, K2 pointedly stared at the shelves instead of Jyn. The body they’d found for him after Scarif had already been run down, and he’d ruined the left hand a week ago shielding Bodhi from blaster fire. He was going to be so annoyed when he found out Jyn had gotten him a new one for his Festival present. She couldn’t wait.

“Perhaps you should acquire a coat so you stop using his. That would benefit him,” K2 said at last, and tipped the final crate so Jyn had to scramble off or be dumped on her ass.

She glared at him, considered selling his hand, and dusted off her pants as he finished stacking the supplies. From down the hall she heard Cassian’s voice talking to the storeroom officer, and she and K2 looked at each other guiltily. Jyn quickly made sure she hadn’t dropped anything incriminating, and peeked around the doorframe to make sure it was clear before glancing back.

“You know K2, getting something for myself wasn’t what I was going for. But you _have_ given me an idea.”

“Oh good, an idea from Jyn Erso. Those are hardly ever fatal.”

For once, Jyn let the droid get the last word in. There wasn’t much time before Cassian showed up, and lying to a spy never went well.

 

***

 

The coat was so new it still smelled like it; Jyn wrinkled her nose at the artificial-cleanser scent, and gave it a vigorous shake before she put it on the hanger. She’d gone over it with a stiff-haired brush to take the sheen off and removed all the tags, but it still looked like a showpiece compared to the rest of Cassian’s ragged wardrobe. Jyn almost put a patch on it out of pity for the other clothes.

A single beep signalled the door opening, and Cassian walked in. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Jyn sitting on the floor, but didn’t pause as he peeled off his faded blue jacket and reached for the hanger. Jyn held her breath as Cassian frowned to find all the spots taken, and kept holding it as he pulled out the coat.

“Jyn?”

“You needed a new one.” She suddenly found the whole explanation to be too many words, and shrugged. “And it’s Festival week on Coruscant right now.”

Letting his old jacket drop to the floor, Cassian carefully put the new one on. The sleeves were the right length, the shoulder seams sat correctly, and when he zipped it up it wasn’t tight across the chest. Without the added bulk and shapelessness of years of use, it made him look younger. His eyes lighting up when he found the hidden pocket made him look younger yet, and the combination made Jyn smile.

“Did you measure me when I was sleeping?” Cassian asked, a touch of amusement mixed in with his pleased bewilderment as he performed a few quick stretches to test his range. “It fits perfectly.”

“I just tried on everything in the store until I found one that fit me like your blue one,” she admitted, and her smile turned to a grin when he laughed. “It’s true!”

The jacket in question had ended up at Cassian’s feet, and he almost stumbled as he stepped over it to get to Jyn. He sat next to her on the floor, sparing a groan for his bad leg, and put his arm around her shoulders. The artificial scent of the coat was already fading, replaced with Cassian’s own. It wasn’t an entirely pleasant mix, and Jyn wrinkled her nose at it. It was better than Tauntaun at least.

“So, do I want to know how you afforded this?” Cassian asked.

“You don’t.” Jyn turned to press her face into his chest, regardless of how he smelled. “I can guarantee I only stole from Imperials though.”

She felt rather than heard his laugh at that, and she blushed when he smoothed back her hair and kissed the top of her head. They shifted on the hard floor, settling the angles of their bodies into each other with the ease of practice, until they were comfortably entwined. With Cassian’s heart beating steadily under her cheek, she relaxed into him and hummed when he settled his arm more firmly around her.

“Jyn?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you.” When she looked up, Cassian leaned down to kiss her properly. “It’s perfect.”

“Good.” Jyn laid her head against his chest again, and closed her eyes. She couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Cassian held her quietly, one hand over hers and the other resting at her hip. The sounds of the rebels thumping up and down the hallways grew faint, and Jyn had almost fallen asleep when Cassian cleared his throat. He grinned down at her as she looked up at him curiously, and she smothered a laugh into his coat when he whispered in her ear.

“I’m still not giving you the blue one though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual Cassian is a headcanon I'm not letting go of any time soon <3 And I love how the fandom has decided that Jyn and Cassian would so share that blue jacket


End file.
